Stephenn Anzel
|signature= |hidep= |race= Human |gender=Male |class=Warrior |job= |faction=Alliance |affiliations= Valiant Enclave :Sapphire Crusade Order of the Golden Law The Oathsworn }} Stephenn Anzel is the leader of the Sapphire Crusade and former weapon-master of the Order of the Golden Law and the Oathsworn. Biography In his early life Stephenn was a student of the college of Stormwind. He focused his studies on world events and heros of Azeroth. As the years passed and he learned more about the heroics and glory of these heros, he found himself dreaming of his own adventures.He decided to pack up to travel the world going against his families wishes and leaving his studies behind. His travels brought him to Redrige where there was a terrible infestation of blackrock orcs. Seeing a chance for Heroics he sought out the mayor to see what he could do to help. The mayor dismisses Stephenn saying he has no time for amateurs. However, he caught the attention of Colonel Troteman. The Colonel had a plan to assemble his old team of heros Bravo Company to help liberate Redrige from the orc terror. His first step was to recruit John J. Keeshan former leader of Bravo Company. After speaking to Keeshan, he declines stating it wasn't his fight. After reporting this to the Colonel, he sends Stephenn to rescue the rest of Bravo Company and reclame Keeshan's lost armaments. Through many trials and tribulations Stephenn assemble the team and begin the fight against the blackrock orcs. Fighting along side the members of Bravo Company Stephenn learned many new techniques and developed his skills. Their campaign through Redrige Brought them to the final fight with the leader of the Blackrock orcs. The black dragon Darkblaze. Bravo Company fought bravely with Stephenn at their side but the dragon over powered them killing every member of Bravo Company. Stephenn survives when John J. Keeshan gives his life to kill the black dragon and end the battle. With Redrige at peace and his new found strength, Stephenn sets out for more adventure not forgetting what he had learned. Now he forges his path and follows wherever it may go. He took part in Countless battles and jobs through out Azeroth. He even made a new companion in the form of a creature he unintentionally saved from a horde of demons attacking those of the tainted forest in the blasted lands Who he named Chanty. With his new friend he never felt alone. His travels had him fighting, sometimes for reward and other times to protect those who could not fight for themselves. On his journey he would be trained by the strongest and bravest of knights, warriors and Barbarians. Soon Stephenn found himself in the Twilight Highlands where the Twilight cultist were making trouble for the Dwarves and Alliance. Seeing the destruction caused by the cultists Stephenn thought it would be a good idea to help. He soon started to assist the Dwarves with any tasks they threw at him even had a hand in helping the Alliance push the cultists back. His campaign was going smoothly until one night, as he was resting in one of the Dwarven camps, the twilight hammer attacked. The camp burned with purple fire and the drakes swooping down eating the Dwarves Stephenn had befriended. The carnage reminded him of Redridge and the fiery rage within him grew. Something within Stephenn snapped as his eyes turned red and his body burned so hot he seemed to be steaming like a boiler in the cold. With no hesitation, he leap onto combat killing everything. His enemies, the animals, even his friends were not safe from his fury. When the smoke cleared and the sun rose Stephenn found himself in a ruined, ash filled crater. Dead bodies of the Dwarvish people and cultists covered the outer circle He didn't know how but he was sure it was him. He saw Chanty coming out of a burning house, fear in his eyes. After convincing the little shadow that he wasn't going to hurt him and never would, they headed south He could not explain to the other Dwarves why he survived and everything else was slaughtered. He spent his days in Bogpaddle learning from the goblins. He picked up their technical know how and even their speech patterns for common. He worked with them until one day he felt it wasn't the life he wanted to lead. He gave up his studies to adventure why would he go back to a life of boredom? He bid the goblins farewell and set back to Stormwind. He spent his days in the Blue Recluse listening for any one who needed his expertise. While listening he heard some people talking of the Golden Law and all of their escapades. With this knowledge he sought out the order hoping that they would not only help him to control the burning fury within but to also give him the thrill of adventure he once lusted for. Physical appearance A young, full bearded Human. He looks like the common man easily blends into a crowd. His long, black hair is loose and unkempt. His eyes look as if he blew a blood vessel leaving them permanently stained red. He stands and walks with pride as a proud human should As well as carrying giant heavy weapons that he swings with ease. His strength is truly impressive and only increases as his anger grows. When the fury reaches it's peak he bursts into flames, becoming an unstoppable force of rage and steel. If he were ever shirtless you would see on his back a tattoo written with black ink. A word written in the language of the light. You would also notice a large claw shaped scar. He is loyaly followed by a Creature of light who's essence burns like fire.. Notes and references Category:Characters Category:Alliance Human Category:Human